Express the percent as a decimal. $120.5\%$
Explanation: $120.5$ percent = $120.5$ per cent = $120.5$ per hundred $120.5\% = \dfrac{120.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{120.5\%} = 1.205$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.